1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf bags, and more particularly to golf bags having a support stand and extendable and retractable seating apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Golf is one of the most widely played sports activities in the United States. Not only is this activity already widespread, but the number of golfers continue to grow due to popularity of the sport caused by high stake televised games.
The sport of golf is typically played with a set of golf clubs which are commonly placed in a golf bag. When a golf bag is carried by a golfer, it is desirable to include a stand which supports the golf bag in its upright position to allow easy access to the golf clubs. Conventionally, this function has been accommodated by providing legs which are extendable when the golf bag is placed on the ground and retractable when the golf bag is carried.
Various methods have been used to move the legs between their retracted and extended positions. One method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,377 to Suk (the "Suk reference"). In the Suk reference, before a pair of legs can be used to support a golf bag, a slide member must be moved in a descending position along a two parallel groove track formed in a slide bracket. When the extending feature of the legs are not needed, the user must then manually move the slide member in an upward position along the track. The manual operation of the sliding member may be cumbersome to some golfers.
Another conventional golf bag stand is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,483 to Maeng (the "Maeng reference"). In the Maeng reference, the pair of legs extend away from the golf bag to provide support when the golf bag is forcefully tilted with respect to the ground. In such a position, the contact surface area of the golf bag with the ground is minimal, which comprises the tips of two legs and an edge of the golf bag, and thus possibly causing the golf bag to tip over when it is placed on a slope or irregular surface. In addition, a horizontal drive member pivotally mounted to a base of the golf bag in the Maeng reference must be sufficiently rigid and large to withstand the tilting force, because the drive member must provide all of the actuating force to the U-shaped actuating member.
Since golf entails periods of waiting and substantial amount of walking during the game, it is also desirable to provide a seat on the golf bag of sufficient strength to support the weight of a golfer. The seat should take up a minimal amount of space or be collapsible or removable so as not to impede the golfer in manually carrying the bag or installing on a golf cart.